Who Says  OS
by carolsmotta
Summary: Elena tem que se decidir. Deixar as incertezas de lado e começar a pensar onde realmente está errando. Mas Damon vai realmente, esperar tanto tempo assim? Vai aguentar ser machucado tantas e tantas vezes? Afinal, quem disse que não podemos errar? Ninguém


**Who Says?**

O solo de uma guitarra dos Beatles ressoou no volume máximo. Mas Elena queria mais alto ainda, fechou as janelas do espaçoso quarto de hotel, abafando o som só pra si. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque desajeitado, o fios caíram bagunçados em suas costas, negros e longos. Vestiu uma calça de algodão e uma camiseta de uma banda de rock qualquer, pegou seu cigarro sentando-se na beirada da cama. Soltou a fumaça deixando a envolver como uma sombra. Ela sabia que a noite seria apenas isso. Vários cigarros, talvez uma bebida mais tarde, ou duas, ou três. Ouvindo seu tão amado quarteto inglês. Em mais uma noite a qual não iria dormir. Com toda a certeza ela estava irritada demais para dormir.

Irritada porque o _seu_ quinto inglês não estava com ela.

"Meu... Pff... Ele não é nada meu" , balançou a cabeça, fazendo mais fios negros caírem de seu coque.

Seu orgulho era gigante mas pelo menos, para ela mesma, tinha que admitir. Damon havia saído sem dizer nem sequer aonde ia. Saiu sem dar satisfação alguma, apenas saiu e ela se mordeu de irritação por isso. Mas o que mais a deixava nervosa, ela nem tinha direito sobre ele, nenhum direito para que ele diga aonde iria, com quem iria mas sabia que podia tê-lo a hora que quisesse, era só chamá-lo que ele viria correndo, porém, ultimamente Elena não acreditava que isso fosse verdade. Não sabia aonde ele havia ido, mas sabia exatamente o porquê.

" Não é culpa minha... ", apertou os lábios, sabia que estava errada. Ela sempre estava.

Andava errando muito ultimamente, ou melhor, errava desde seus 18 anos. Antes de atingir a maioridade, possuía uma vida estável, tranquila, tudo, exatamente tudo pessoal ou financeiramente, ela tinha controle. Os relacionamentos nunca foram duradouros, mas ela até preferia assim do que um compromisso do qual não desse conta. Aos 19, a insistência da mãe em uma viagem a Inglaterra para estudos foi o que a fez tomar um avião e cruzar o Oceano, incerta do que encontraria.

Foi nos Pubs de Londres que ela o conheceu. Ele bebia cerveja entre uma ou duas tragadas do cigarro, gargalhava com os amigos e não dava atenção alguma as garotas que tanto o investiam. Claro, seus olhos azuis cinzentos era um atrativo a qualquer ser do sexo feminino, seus traços acentuados, a barba rala moldava o maxilar flexionado.

Os dois se tornaram amigos, nada mais que isso. Ou, eles, bem, não sabiam ao certo o que queriam. Mas de uma coisa tinham certeza, um corpo era impossível de ficar longe do outro, e a atração emanava de ambos. Tudo parecia certo para Damon, inglês nato, cavalheiro, pontual. Mas Elena, era só indecisão por dentro.

Damon era o culpado de tudo, pelo menos ela achava isso, mais uma vez orgulhosa demais. Colocava em Damon o motivo de todo seu aborrecimento, por que ele tinha que ser tão absurdamente irritante e provocador? E pior de tudo, por que ela não conseguia resistir as provocações? E por que era tão difícil admitir que o atiçar, era a melhor coisa para alimentar seu ego? Mais uma vez ele deixara a sem resposta, porque com Damon, Elena nunca sabia o que aconteceria, nunca sabia sua reação e nem sabia aonde aquilo iria terminar. E mais uma vez o odiou, por até de sua vida ele a fez perder o controle.

E além de tudo, acima de qualquer razão e de qualquer orgulho Elena sabia que estava errada. Damon não era culpado, ele não tinha culpa de gostar da mulher mais complicada do mundo, ele nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte e já não sabia se iria agüentar tanto tempo sem ela, como eu disse... complicada. Podia ainda sentir o gosto dele em sua boca. Instantaneamente lambeu os lábios saboreando ainda um vestígio de hálito com cigarro e menta. Ele era tão saboroso.

O beijo. Mais um dos seus vários beijos, fora o causador de tudo. Causador da briga, o motivo para Damon ter saído, sem nem se despedir ou dizer algo.

Sentiam o gosto do outro, grudadas as bocas, as línguas travando uma batalha. Sentiam tudo sumir ao redor, o mundo desaparecer, o tempo parar e só restar eles. Somente e apenas eles.

Não haviam um milhão de incertezas rondando a mente de ninguém, ou medos e pavores que os desesperavam por não saber o que o dia de amanhã os traria. Cada beijo era como voltar ao Pub barulhento e cheio de bêbados, _naquele _dia, onde se viram pela primeira vez na grande Londres, a primeira vez em que Elena sentiu, como se aqueles olhos azuis já a tivessem feito perder o controle, os olhos azuis que tanto a deixava inquieta.

Quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta naquela noite, não imaginava que seria ele, esperava que fosse, mas não chegou a imaginar que ele apareceria mesmo.

- É claro que eu estou aqui, Buddy. – Ele dissera seu apelido, a empurrando gentilmente do caminho para entrar no quarto. – Uau. Isso aqui ta uma bagunça, pior que minha casa. – Ouvira ele reclamar, mas pouco havia prestado atenção, estava afetada demais pela sua presença... como estava. – Elena? Hey, Elena?

Piscara os olhos rapidamente, saindo de seu transe.

- Ah, oi ? – Fez uma careta.

- Esquece. – Damon com muito cuidado havia tirado algumas roupas de Elena jogadas em cima da cama, para poder se sentar. Observara como ela estava estranha, os olhos vagos e as mãos constantemente passavam no cabelo e um na outra. – Está tudo bem.. ? – Franziu a testa, desfazendo o sorriso que não havia tirado desde que entrara no quarto. Elena nunca respondeu, ela apenas sentou ao seu lado se mantendo em silêncio, não sabia porque estava daquela maneira, mas sabia que mesmo que indiretamente, estava assim, por causa dele.

- Então... – Pigarreou para a voz sair normalmente. – Qual é a de hoje a noite? – Não se permitira olhá-lo nos olhos, sabia que literalmente, perderia qualquer sanidade se fizesse isso.

Damon estreitou os olhos, a conhecia melhor que ninguém, sabia quando algo não estava certo, algo não a agradava.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Ele perguntara sem rodeios. – O que está acontecendo... _com a gente_?

Damon embrulhou a mão dela na sua, e com a outra resfolegou os dedos sobre a sua face, branca e límpida, quente. _O que está acontecendo com a gente?_, ela não sabia responder, só sabia que se não se resolvesse logo, teria sérios problemas. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos dele traçarem seu lábio inferior, contornando toda a sua boca, suas maçãs, sua face e ela não resistiu. Abriu os olhos o encarando pela primeira vez.

Ah o controle ? Não havia mais. Todas as barreiras e paredes que ela construíra, havia se quebrado, quando o castanho e o azul se encontraram.

E agora ali estava ela, sentada no mesmo lugar que ele, se lembrando de como minutos atrás sentira seus lábios deslizando pelos dele. Sentiu cada textura, cada canto, cada gesto.

Se lembrou da sua resposta para a pergunta que ele havia feito.

- Eu não sei... – Ela havia dito num fio de voz.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, nem com ele, muito menos com ambos juntos. Mas pra falar a verdade não se importava muito, não queria outra coisa naquele momento a não ser senti-lo, por mais que fosse se arrepender depois, ela só queria Damon, apenas Damon.

E cedo demais, ele se afastara. Cedo demais pra Elena. Tarde demais pra Damon.

Porque ele sabia, que naquela hora tudo era maravilhoso, tudo parecia que iria dar certo mas quando estivesse em seu quarto do outro lado do corredor, o arrependimento e a dor iriam abater-lhe. Era sempre assim, fraco demais pra resistir mesmo sabendo que iria se machucar depois e estava se machucando, ele só não entendia tamanha a teimosia de Elena.

Ela estava solteira, sozinha, livre mas nunca dava uma brecha pra ele entrar em sua vida, enganado ele, Damon estava na vida dela muito mais do que o imaginável. Elena sentia medo, medo do incerto, apaixonar-se por alguém que não fosse seguro, que não lhe desse um relacionamento estável como tinha com Matt, seu ex-namorado, qual lhe deu seu primeiro compromisso de mais de um ano.

Mas estável, era tudo que ela não estava naquele momento.

A voz de John Lennon parecia chorar aos seus ouvidos, no mesmo humor que ela estava. Olhou o relógio no criado-mudo. 00:25. Apertou os lábios e o nariz com o dedo indicador.

"Não vou chorar... Não posso chorar" , clamava por dentro, mas era impossível não deixar uma lágrima solitária escorrer no seu rosto.

- É sempre assim, você me beija e depois simplesmente fingi que nada aconteceu...- Ela havia dito quase aos berros para Damon.

- Finjo que nada aconteceu porque _você _pediu. – Replicou mais alto ainda. – E fingir que isso não acontece quase todas as noites, é como fingir.. que... não dói... aqui. – A voz baixou enquanto tocava o lado esquerdo do peito.

Elena deixou mais lágrimas caírem enquanto tombava seu corpo na cama, caindo de costas. Lembrar da face de Damon, aquela face de dor mesmo, acreditava sentir o mesmo tipo de tortura quando o via daquela maneira e doía mais ainda saber que causava aquilo.

- Dói... fingir todos os dias que nada acontece aqui a noite, dói aqui – Ele havia batido mais uma vez contra o peito. – fingir que eu acho amor a coisa mais idiota do mundo, quando eu sinto... droga Elena, e isso é culpa sua. Apenas sua. Por que faz isso? Por que ?

Elena agora se lembrava e chorava mais ainda, ela não respondeu a pergunta. Como uma covarde ela abaixou a cabeça, não se permitindo mais olhá-lo, mais uma vez se o fizesse, toda aquela indiferença iria por água abaixo.

- Você é covarde. Você é orgulhosa. – Ouviu ele dizer de dentes trincados. – Você nem mesmo se da ao trabalho de _tentar_ amar alguém.

_Mas eu tentei e consegui, ah Damon, eu consegui amar você_, suplicou em pensamento mas mesmo assim não levantou a cabeça, apenas admitiu o que ele havia dito. Era covarde para aceitá-lo. Era orgulhosa para admitir.

E agora chorando mais ainda, mais uma vez se lembrou de como doeu ouvir a porta de seu quarto bater furiosamente enquanto ele saía, sem dizer nada apenas saía por conta própria de sua vida. Enxugou as lágrimas se levantando, tropeçou nas roupas que mais cedo ele ali havia jogado e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e antes de secá-lo, olhou-se no espelho.

As olheiras eram visivelmente fortes sob os olhos, de um roxo escuro a boca estava seca e sentia um ardor imenso na face que nem as gotas de água esfriaram. Um ardor imenso no seu peito que nada nem ninguém iria tirar. Somente uma pessoa mas ela nem sequer sabia onde a encontrá-la. Bateu na pia de mármore com força saindo apressada apagando a imagem do seu rosto do espelho. Não queria vê-la, não queria ver o quanto estava derrotada e frágil, algo que odiava estar. Frágil.

Jogou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas sobre algumas almofadas no chão e olhou para o teto, escuro sem uma luz sequer... vazio. E deixou mais uma lágrima cair quando viu que estava da mesma maneira.

Damon a deixava completa, inteira, nova e acima de tudo feliz. Sentia a energia perfeita que vinha dele e era impossível não sorrir ou como sempre, gargalhar ao seu lado, com seus gestos estranhos e sua mania de auto depreciação, era impossível não se sentir bem quando ele passava a mãos nos cabelos e gargalhava despreocupado de alguma coisa cotidiana. Ficava encantada com a forma que sua boca tomava um cigarro, formando quase um bico e ela sempre se pegava admirando esses pequenos gestos, absorta aos outros ligada apenas a ele.

- Você sabe... eu não sou bom nessas coisas.. – Vinha agora em sua mente, uma certa noite em que passara fumando com ele, na sua linha de despreocupação. – Eu sou um completo estúpido para dizer frases bonitas e essas melações todas mas.. a você me entende... eu vou sempre estar aqui quando você precisar, sempre vou ser seu amigo, mesmo que eu queira muito mais.

E lembrando assim, da intensidade com que os olhos azuis a encararam Elena teve a certeza de que ele não estava mentindo, nem estava blefando. Ele sempre esteve ali, de reserva, pronto pra ela, estava quando ela e Matt terminaram, estava quando a criticaram, estava quando ela passou o primeiro aniversário na Inglaterra, longe de sua mãe e acima de qualquer momento ele esteve junto dela quando ela apenas precisou de alguém, de algum calor humano, sem falar nada, apenas a presença. E antes que fosse tarde demais, levantou-se do sofá, buscando seu celular, demorou uns cinco minutos para achá-lo na bagunça e sorriu de alívio quando terminou de digitar a mensagem para seu inglês, clicando em _Send_.

Em algum bar da Convent Garden, Damon sentiu seu celular tocar no bolso de sua calça. Não era uma chamada, conhecia bem aquele toque. Era o que colocara para quando recebesse uma mensagem de Elena, parar sorrir de alívio em muitas noites quando esperou algo dela.  
>Mas naquela noite ele não sorriu, ele apenas não se conteu e pegou o aparelho na mão, rezando para que dessa vez suas esperanças não acabassem de vez.<p>

" _Querido, eu não lembro de você mais lindo. Na verdade, eu nem me lembro de você. Não se você não estiver comigo._ _Me perdoe... mais uma vez. E._" Ele podia fazer o que quisesse, falar o que pensasse, jogar na cara dela todas as verdades, mas jamais conseguiria ficar um minuto sem ela.

E mais uma vez, apaixonado demais, _amando_ demais, obsesso demais Damon sabia que só Elena para fazê-lo jogar uma nota de cinqüenta no balcão e sair sem pegar troco, ignorar as pessoas a sua volta e entrar no primeiro táxi que apareceu, batendo os dedos uns nos outros impaciente. Nem viu quanto pagou ao motorista, saltou correndo pelo saguão do prédio indo pelas escadas em vez dos elevadores e agradeceu mentalmente pelos meses de malhação para fazer parte do time de futebol, pois rapidamente chegara ao 8º andar.

Elena secou as lágrimas do rosto quando ouviu baterem a porta, quem quer que fosse, não queria que a vissem chorando, principalmente se fosse ele. O que rezava para ser.

Damon ouviu passos descordenados e descalços na direção da porta, respirou fundo, seu coração acelerou, e mais uma vez ele se viu rendido quando a mulher que ele tanto almejava abriu a porta, mesmo que ela estivesse com o rosto limpo, ele sabia que havia chorado, seus olhos castanhos com os cantos vermelhos a denunciavam e Damon gentilmente mais uma vez naquela noite a empurrou fechando a porta atrás de si, mas dessa vez ele foi de encontro ela, tocando suas mãos e encostando seu nariz no seu cabelo, sentindo o aroma que só ela tinha, suspirou.

- Por que você faz isso? – A voz baixa e rouca. – Por que, buddy?

Elena sorriu de lado, ela não sabia porque mas sabia que já não podia mais ignorar o que crescia dentro dela. Um amor tão grande, que mal cabia em si.

- Eu acho que desisto... – Sussurrou de olhos fechados quando os lábios de Damon desceram pela sua bochecha. – Desisto de tentar negar você... desisto de dizer que não... quero você.

Damon sorriu sobre sua pele, por mais que se machucasse depois ele jamais negaria algo a Elena, ele era dominado por aquela mulher, completamente dominado, em todos os sentidos, e quando sentiu os seus lábios mais uma vez naquela noite, soube que seria dominado para sempre, e que por mais que ele não tivesse seu coração, sabia que o seu sempre seria dela, ela e somente ela.

- Eu desisti a muito tempo de não querer você... – Sussurrou.

- Eu sei. – Ambos sorriram, se perdendo mais uma vez um no outro.

Não sabiam o que seria deles agora, mas apenas compartilhariam o sentimento mais bonitos que existia entre eles. Compartilhariam acima de tudo o _mesmo_ sentimento.

Afinal, _quem disse que não podemos ser livres? Quem disse que não podemos errar e voltar atrás?_

Ninguém.

**F**** I M**

**_Who Says?_, em homenagem a música do maior e melhor cantor do mundo, John Mayer. Eu te amo, man.  
>Bem, de início, escrevi essa OS com shipper Beward, depois reescrevi com R/K e então decidi que postaria aqui no FF, mas como não dá pra postar com Robsten, decidi reescrever e shippar com o meu outro casal favorito Delena/Nian. Espero que gostem. E não custa nada deixar uma review, vai hein, eu sou legal (:**

**UMBJ, Carol Motta.**


End file.
